CreateACat Naming Contest
by Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru
Summary: You know the drill-read, submit, enjoy! One of many but nonetheless fun!
1. Round One

**A/N: Humor me.**

* * *

Okay, I know absolutely _everyone_ does these. **Everyone**. But the one I used to participate in sort of dropped of the map—for those of you who remember the lovely _Konsui's Little Brother_—and I really started to miss the idea. So I figured, why not try my own?

For this little pilot if you will, I'll be giving you descriptions for three kits. You must name them based on these descriptions alone. Please only submit one name for each kit, and try not to repeat names. Enjoy, and have fun, Kittens.

**Kit One:**

Kit One is a very pale gold, almost yellow she-cat with long legs and large, tufted ears. She is thin and somewhat wiry, and her fur is speckled through with white, like frost. Each of her dainty paws has a white sock. Her eyes are a deep jade green.

**Kit Two:**

Kit Two is a light gray-brown tom. His pelt is the same color as an ash tree. Kit Two is thin and lithe, but not quiet as delicate-looking as his sister. His ears are also tufted, but while the left is normal sized, the right is larger. His face is lightly stripped around his eyes and muzzle, the stripes just a shade darker than the rest of his pelt. His eyes are pale blue.

**Kit Three:**

Kit three is a golden-brown tabby tom, his pelt made up of bronze and ocher stripping. He is the sturdiest of his littermates, with a much stronger build than his siblings. His ears are both normal sized and tufted, and the fur around his paws is slightly longer than the rest. His muzzle is white and his eyes are a very pale, mossy green.

**Rules:**

**1) Only enter one name for each kit.**

**2) Try not to repeat names.**

**3) Be creative, but be realistic, meaning things the warrior cats would know. Feel free to go with something like 'Novakit', but stay away from things like 'Sodakit' or 'Bellkit'.**

**4) No warrior names yet. The kit names you use now will be turned into warrior names in the next contest.**

**Have fun!**


	2. Winners and Round Two

**A/N: Round Two!**

* * *

Okay! A big "Thank you!" to all you Kittens that entered! So, without further ado…

For **Kit One**, the winner is Fawnkit by _HazelCrowe! _Have a Crowfeather plushie!

For **Kit Two, **the winner is Stillkit by _GreenEyedPurpleRaven! _Have a Russetfur plushie!

For **Kit Three, **it's Lynxkit by _Shimmertail! _You take home a Longtail plushie!

Honorable Mentions Include:

Martenkit by _Shimmertail, _Thrushkit by _Chene, _Specklekit by _One-Shadow, _and Frostkit by _CloudyTheNightmareQueen._

Alright, now, your job is to make your kit names into warrior names. Use your original three; it doesn't have to be one of the winners! You will be given brief descriptions of each kit's personality to help you. Enjoy!

**Kit One:**

Kit One is very energetic and playful and is friendly to every cat she meets. She wants to be a good warrior so she can be made deputy and eventually become leader, because she doesn't enjoy fighting and wants to be in a position to make peacekeeping decisions. She is very chatty but isn't scatterbrained.

**Kit Two:**

Kit Two is just as friendly as his sister, being a kind kit. He isn't however, quite as rambunctious, preferring to quietly watch the goings-on of the camp and clan life. He enjoys goofing around, but will somber up and pay attention immediately when spoken to. He is fascinated with just about any piece of information, especially herbs.

**Kit Three:**

Kit Three is, like his siblings, playful, but more rough-and-tumble. He likes winning their games and playing the "big bad badger". Kit Three is quite the proud little warrior, and is awed by the senior warriors. He wants to be leader like his sister, and they often argue over who's going to be deputy and who gets to be leader. He doesn't care much for hearing about other Clan's problems, but rather prefers stories about past battles and journeys.

**Rules:**

**You many enter two warrior names for each kit. Do not use the 'star' ending.**

**Try not to repeat names.**

**Be creative, but be realistic.**

**Have fun!**


	3. Winners and Round Three

**_A/N: _No excuse for how long this took. Honestly, I forgot about it, and most of your reveiws were buried in alerts from various sites I've signed up with, emails from relatives and a long-distance friend, and a few correspondences consuling a friend who just lost another relative to cancer. (Bwahahaha sympathy move. Don't judge, just pay me. :P Jkjk ) So yea! Puh-leeaase forgive meh? :D**

* * *

**Annnnd I'm back! Yay! Not! :D**

A big welcome back to all my Kittens thus far and a thank you for your patience! That being said, after such a long wait, I'll shut up already and get on with it! We have lots of winners!

**Kit One:**

For _**Fawnkit**_:

First place goes to Fawnsun by _Chene! _You get a Brightheart plushie!

Second place goes to Fawnleap by _HazelCrowe! _For you, a Sandpaw plushie!

For **Originals**:

The winner for this one is Lightheart by _Cat Lady! _Enjoy your Goosefeather plushie!

**Kit Two:**

For _**Stillkit**_:

First place to Stillstream by _Shimmertail! _Have a Stormfur plushie!

Second place is for Stillbreeze by _One-Shadow! _You take home a Breezepelt plushie!

For **Originals**:

The winner here is Basilfrost by _CloudyTheNightmareQueen! _You get this Petalfur plushie!

**Kit Three:**

For _**Lynxkit**_:

First place is Lynxheart by _One-Shadow! _You receive this Jaykit plushie!

Second place is Lynxblaze by _Shimmertail! _Enjoy a Lionpaw plushie!

For **Originals**:

The winner this time is Falcontalon, by _HazelCrowe! _Take a Crag plushie!

**Honorable Mentions include:** Fawnfrost by _Shimmertail, _Sunfrost by _WildWolfLuver, _Stillnight by _GreenEyedPurpleRaven, _Lynxleaf by _Chene, _and Mosstalon by, again, _GreenEyedPurpleRaven._ Lovely!

Alright, so I know we had lots of repeats in our winners. For worry of this seeming unfair, I'd like to say that, after talking with my team of consultants (my little brother and our two cats lolz.), these were honestly the most well-liked choices. I'm sorry if anyone's feeling under-appreciated or like I'm playing favorites. I assure you, all's well! Don't hate me! T-T

* * *

_Anyways! _*cough* Onward! For this contest, I will be giving you the description and brief history of a loner who has been invited to join the clan, and the reason(s) why. You must name him/her accordingly. Goodluck!

* * *

The cat, called Rahja, is a pale ginger tabby tom. His striping is rather wavy and alternates between two shades of orange, one paler, the other more golden—they aren't dark. Though thin due to eating less than he should, he has a lean, sturdy build, and could be quite strong with training. His face has less striping than the rest of his body, leaving the lighter, pale orange to accent his pale, watery blue eyes. His left forepaw is missing two claws. He was a kittypet until he was four moons old—hence his odd name—when he was left on the side of a Thunderpath when the family moved.

Seasons later, at 28 moons, Rahja was found sheltering in an abandoned badger set after the clan's warrior detected the scent of a strange cat. He was proud, and held his ground when he was confronted, though wariness and a bit of fear were clear in his eyes and scent. The warrior brought him back to camp after talking with their deputy, and once there their leader warned him to stay away from the clan's territory and had him escorted to the border, where he was watched as he left. Two moonrises later, the medicine cat, her apprentice, and their warrior escort were attacked by the badger that had been chased off a week or so prior. Overwhelmed, they couldn't even send the apprentice for help. In came Rahja, who had been planning on returning the way he'd come rather than going further on. He attacked the badger ferociously and succeeded in distracted it long enough for a hunting patrol to arrive and drive it away. His leg was broken during the fight, so the clan took him in as he healed.

When he was well enough to leave, the clan asked Rahja—who had quickly been shown to be warm and noble, and was loved by the kits—to stay. He accepted, and started training with some of the warrior apprentices for about three moons. Today is his naming ceremony.

**Rules:**

**1) You may enter two warrior names.**

**2) Try not to repeat names.**

**3) Be creative, but realistic.**

**4) Do not use colors, the 'star' ending, or names that appear in the warrior series, i.e. Fireheart or Sandstorm.**

**5) Have fun!**

**A/N: Again. Yay. Well, since the next two days are going to be downright-cover your eyes little ones-hellish, this was quite nice to type out! Soothing, really. May you all have a better weekend than I've got coming! Can't wait to see your submissions~.**


	4. Winners and Round Four

Hey there everyone! How have all my Kittens been? I've been enjoying my Spring-Break, so it's time to get back to things! Welcome back everyone, and enjoy!

* * *

In first place is Sunstorm by _Wildstar of WindClan! _Congratulations, you get Graystripe plushie!

In second place is Risingsun by _Stormyfang502! _For you, a Cinderpaw plushie!

And in third place is Braveheart by _xxEu-chan! _Take home this Lionheart plushie!

Honorable mentions include Badgeclaw by _Chene, _Gingerstripe by _Mintfrost29, _and Mooneyes by _Nightkill._

These made me happy, honestly. I really enjoyed some of your submissions! The loner was based off of my cat, which we took in some years ago. May you rest in peace with StarClan Rahja, my little Warrior.

* * *

Okay. Down to business. For this contest, you must come up with a name using something from the following categories. It can be the first part or the ending. Feel free to get out-there with this one, but do stay away from Twoleg references. You can enter two names for as many of the categories as you'd like.

Categories:

-Herbs

-Wounds

-Prey

-Environment (i.e. Plants, trees, sources of water)

-The weather

Got it? Well, if you don't, here's some not-so-stunning examples of each, respectively: Poppypelt, Ratscar, Rabbitfur, Brightpine, and Fallingsnow.

**Rules: **

**1) Only enter up to two names per category.**

**2) Try not to repeat names.**

**3) Be creative, but realistic. Something the warriors would and/or might know.**

**4) Have fun!**

* * *

**A/N: Did any of you Kittens do anything terribly exciting over break and/or since last time? :3**


	5. Winners and round Five

Well. Yea. Long time no see, ne? How are you Kittens? This Kitty is so very glad it's "Greenleaf". Vacation time~.

Before we begin, I'd just like to apologize for my absence, and thank all you Kittens who happened to stick around. You make me so happy…*sniff*

Oh, right. About this contest. Never again. _Never. Again. _Dear lord, so many names. Like, six freaking pages of names. NEVER AGAIN.

* * *

But anyways…ONWARD WITH THE WINNERS:

**Herbs:**

In first place we have Laurelmist, by _estersim714! _Congrats! Have a Shiningheart plushie!

In second place is Seedseeker, by _The Evil Duchess! _Have a Tigerclaw plushie!

In third place is Sagefire, by _Shimmertail! _Have a Silverstream plushie!

Honorable mentions include Lambflower by _Anonymouse17, _Mintfeather by _estersim714, _Honeythroat by _Mintfrost29, _and Mintblossom by _CloudyTheNightmareQueen!_

**Wounds:**

In first place is Fallensong, by _Shimmertail_. Congrats! Take a Ceaderheart plushie!

In second place is Festerscar by _The Evil Duchess. _Take a Boulder plushie!

In third place is Smokeburn by _Beckz2000. _Here's a Cherrytail plushie!

Honorable mentions include Redthroat by _estersim714, _and Minnowslash by _Chene!_

**Prey:**

In first place is Scarletsong, by _Anonymouse17! _Congrats, have a Mousefur plushie! I feel the need to point out why I choose this: The note that came with it was pretty simple, just said "like prey's heartbeat". But I found that pretty cool!

In second place is Birdstrike by _IsolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged! _Take this Dappletail plushie!

In third place is Quailfeather by _estersim714! _For you, a Dovekit plushie!

Honorable mentions include Rabbitdash by _Shimmertail _and Hailsparrow by _Dawnshine._

**Environment:**

First place goes to Lakestorm by _Nightkill! _Congrats, take a Whiskerpaw plushie!

Second place goes to Morningstripe by _Anonymouse17! _Take a Moonflower plushie!

Third place is Creekripple by _Mintfrost29! _Enjoy your Harveymoon plushie!

Honorable mentions include Waterwing by _estersim714, _Dawnfall by _The Evil Duchess, _and Aspenwhisper by _IsolemnlySwear-MischiefManaged._

**Weather:**

In first place we have Tempestflight by _Beckz2000! _Congrats! Here's a Tornear plushie!

In second place is Risingstorm by _xxEu-chan! _A Snowfur plushie for you!

In third place is Galestorm by _Wildstar of Windclan! _Take this Stonefur plushie!

Honorable mentions include Torrentstrike by _CloudyTheNightmareQueen _and Rainstorm by _Lionfire99._

* * *

I know there were people who won multiple times, but I honestly thought their names were the most creative. So to everyone who entered, congratulations!

* * *

This contest, rather than having lots of categories, we're going to make things a bit hard. I'm going to give you a brief description of not a cat, but a _Clan. _What you are going to do is one, name the Clan, and two, name the leader, based solely on the information I give you.

As always, be creative, but avoid Twoleg references or completely outrageous names.

* * *

_This clan is an old clan, ancient, in fact, and their numbers are small. They have seen and weathered many seasons, fought many battles, and had many great warriors. However, this once thriving clan is slowly dying because of members lost to battles and disasters alike. All the same, its warriors are steadfast and spirited; they do not back down from the clans around them simply because they are withering. _

_This clan lives on the scrublands, a semi-arid, dry area with hard, rocky ground, short, thin trees, and springy, scraggily plants. There is a river providing water at their farthest border, closer to the nearby mountain, and it does not rain often. Days are hot and nights cold. Their prey consists mainly of birds and some mice, voles, or rabbits._

_The current leader of the clan is not young, but not old, and though somewhat hampered by old wounds, their faith in StarClan and their clanmates shines as brightly as the stars. They lead their clan with fairness and grim determination. _

_The clan's camp is in a shallow dip in the ground, what may once have been a pond, surrounded by trees and bushes, hiding it. There are no thunderpaths within their territory, nor are there any very tall trees, grass, or dense vegetation. Thus, the cats' advantages lie in their strong legs, tough pads, and thin, usually dusky colored bodies._

_These cats are well-aware their clan is dying out; they know they can't have more than a few generations left. But still they carry out their daily duties and protect their territory with inspiring vigor._

**Rules:**

**Only enter one name for the Clan and one for the leader.**

**Try not to repeat names.**

**Be creative, but realistic. Do not go over-the-top with the Clan name. Do not name the Clan after the leader or vice versa.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**A/N: Never again...*sits with Golem in his corner***

**EDIT: It's come to my attention that the description can be interpreted as five different Clans rather than one. Note that they are all about the same Clan; one Clan and their leader are being named here.**


End file.
